


How Apt It Is to Learn

by DachOsmin



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin
Summary: Beatrice and Benedick see to Don Pedro's education.
Relationships: Beatrice/Benedick/Don Pedro (Much Ado About Nothing)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	How Apt It Is to Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



Don Pedro is learning a lot these days.

He’s learning the way Beatrice feels beneath the callouses of his fingers; how she laughs and trembles as he buries his head between her thighs.

He’s learning how Benedick swears as Don Pedro swallows him down, how his fingers clench around his wife's wrist as he peaks.

He’s learning that his bed can encompass two more bodies, not just in acts of passion but in the quiet moments after, when Beatrice curls up on his left and Benedick sprawls to his right.

He’s learning that his heart can encompass two as well.


End file.
